Bleached Fairy
by n1ghtmare98
Summary: After failing to kill Yhwach Ichigo is required to use his Final Getsuga Tenshō again but this time with even greater consequences


After been forced to kill the Soul King by Yhwach Ichigo is blasted off the Soul King's palace along with his friends landing on top of the Sōkyoku Hill, Yhwach jumps down after them.

After Yhwach lands he opens his arms out as if to offer a person in front of him and says "Ichigo my son stop this and join your people and help us destroy the filth that is the Shinigami."

To which Ichigo responds by getting into a stance ready to fight and tells him to "fuck off you old bastard." Then charges at him with the intent to kill from the beginning holding almost nothing back.

As this happens Yhwach uses his power The Almighty to summon his sword and places it in front of him casually waiting to block Ichigo's attack. Which he does without a problem cause everyone there eyes to widen in shock at what they were seeing.

Ichigo jumps away thinking to himself 'what am I going to do, he took on almost my full power like it was nothing.'

At this time Uryū Ishida lands behind Yhwach and calls out to him saying "Your Majesty" bowing as he says so then continues speaking asking "what are you plans now".

Yhwach responds by saying "Uryū my boy first we wipe out the Shinigami then the hollows and then finally the humans making the world pure and Quincy only like it should be" he ends with a grin on his face and a crazed look in his eyes.

As he ends speaking Uryū shoots him in the back through the heart shouting with a large silver arrow "Ichigo now he's vulnerable"

When hearing this Ichigo runs towards Yhwach with a grin on his face saying "it's time to end this." As he goes to cut through Yhwach with his blade.

As Yhwach is cut in two he simply laughs like nothing happened to him as the two halves of his body reconnect calling out to Uryū he says "you fool did you really think that would remove my power even for a moment that and it supposed power is all a creation of mine to make the Quinces feel save if I ever did anything that endangered the Quincy race. It's all one big lie to make you feel better about the power I hold over you when the truth is there is nothing that you can do to me."

Uryū screams "NO YOU LIE."

Yhwach responds by raising his fist towards Uryū absorbing his soul killing him.

When Ichigo sees this he cries out in rage and then attacks Yhwach just for him to casually block every attack made by Ichigo.

Yhwach when knocks Ichigo away and turns to the rest of his friends and says "it's time for you to join him" killing them all like it was nothing. He then turns back to Ichigo saying "now my child it's your turn to die but before you do so let me tell you this you never had a chance to win you were always destined to die here and now and I know this because the entire time I have had The Almighty activated".

He then moves his hand over Ichigo's face a second away from removing him from existence just for nothing to visually to happen but in his visions of the future Ichigo isn't there, then BOOM Ichigo explodes into a mass of black energy.

When the black energy finally recedes Ichigo is hovering just off the ground in what appears to be his Final Getsuga Tenshō form but with slight differences as he still had his shoulder pads but there were pure white and were part of the form and his dark grey armor now had what appeared to be Blut Vene running through it and finally his iris and pupil had turned so black they looked like bottomless pit that showed a reflection of your soul.

Then they battled inflicting various wounds against each other as Ichigo's new form had evened the playing field as he was now faster and stronger than ever and because he was a transcendent he had partially broken away from space-time meaning The Almighty no longer affected him.

This battle lasted for days speeding long the destruction of the universe as Yhwach hadn't established his own control over soul regulation causing the dimension to collapse. This battle continued on beyond existence itself as the universe and all connected dimension had disintegrated leaving them in a dark void of nothing where each was a moth and a flame to one another.

This battle continued on until Ichigo using his sword of pure energy stabbed Yhwach through the heart and fired a Getsuga Tenshō from within him seemingly killing him.

Ichigo watch the copse in front of him expecting some kind of trick like last time only for the body to disintegrate into the nothing of the void then he heard it Yhwach's voice calling out to him the same way Zangetsu would from within his very soul. "Ichigo you foolish child you allowed my world to end and cause the death of everything in existence including your family and now I am going to kill you for real this time by absorbing all of your soul and using your body as my own."

After hearing his Ichigo visibly paled and felt his power start to rapidly decline. As this happened Ichigo slowly gave up as all his friends and family were dead and his home was gone when suddenly his powers start returning with extreme speeds and then continued to climb as he felt Yhwach's soul dying screaming in pain from exposure from his power like to was poisonous to him. Yhwach's pain filled screams slowly died out and Ichigo was left all by himself in the void.

Authors note

I would just like to say thank you to anyone who read this far and if you are interested in reading more then please follow I am going to try and get at least one chapter a month out


End file.
